


［卫团］恶灵姐姐你害我

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Summary: 因为杰克拆了个钩子而发生的二人间的小小意外。恶灵喜欢杀戮之外的小故事。
Relationships: David King/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕欢乐向的车，写得挺愉悦的于是写下去了  
> 文笔很烂

大卫·金想知道是什么造成了现在的局面。

什么局面呢？大概是他的腰部被突然倒下的钩子架以几乎让脊椎断裂的力道压住了。

这是最糟的吗？他的身体还算结实，痛是痛了点，但估计也造不成什么实际伤害，所以这不是最糟的。

最糟的是现在他的身下还压了个人，而这个人还偏偏是这局的杀手。

这个杀手，还可能是个熟人。他还记得这张面具。

大卫开始思考一切的源头，他发誓，他一开始只是本能地想要躲开杀手朝他挥过来的刀，然后在看到这个杀手因为重心不稳踉跄几步时条件反射地试着去缴了一下他的武器。

该死的好斗因子，他心里默默地呸了一声。

虽说这事本来挺顺利的，他在把这个看起来比他瘦弱许多的家伙压制住之后，还一脚把他的猎刀踢到不知道哪里去了。

他的伙伴刚刚拉开了大门，而他本打算先揍这家伙几拳再溜——如果杰克没拆这个钩子的话，也许一切都很顺利的。

大卫有理由怀疑杰克最近是不是健了身什么的，毕竟拆钩子能让它的基座也变成一个摇摇欲坠的陷阱什么的，这种事可能恶灵自己都没见过。

弗兰克·莫里森也想知道现在发生的事是什么鬼。

他觉得自己最近可能有点点儿背。

上一把四跑，恶灵已经和他谈过人生了，这把本来节奏还不错，只是追杀这位看起来很能打的逃生者有些上了头，结果一个不小心被反杀了。

反杀？怎么可能呢！这地方可是有恶灵的规则的。被逃生者一手刀打掉武器的一瞬间他这么想着，被逃生者一把推倒压在地上的时候他还这么想着，那个看起来就很沉重的金属基座倒下来把他俩一起压住的时候，他——

他懵了。

他当然注意到这个钩子被拆掉了，谁知道它还能成为危险物品来的？

这个被直愣愣砸中的逃生者疼不疼他是不知道，他只知道剩余的作用力带着逃生者的体重全他妈由他承受了。他不仅腰腹部疼的要命，甚至还被人的重量压得有点窒息。

丢人，丢人程度不亚于卡在自己夹子里的陷阱杀手。

不管是蒙圈也好，迷惑也好，两个人第一反应都是先脱困再说，不过挺可惜的是，大卫本身的蛮力被削弱了不少，光靠上半身的力气没能翻出什么水花来。弗兰克不用提，他憋都要憋死了，推了两把大卫的胸口发现对处境没什么帮助之后索性装死看着逃生者白费力气。

这家伙挺面熟，他心不在焉地想。

他把自己的注意力转移回自己丢失的刀子，他开始回想它最后的抛物线，也开始想万一他真的弄丢了武器恶灵能不能再给他配给一把。

大卫·金很安全，即使他现在和杀手面对面零距离接触，不过恕他直言，没了武器的杀手对他而言不过——他低头看了一眼一动不动好像死了一样的杀手——不过一个沙袋。

他一开始不太慌的。

他奋力挣扎了好多下之后开始慌的。

这事说起来挺尴尬的，重物压在他的腰部，这就意味着，嗯，他的某个有些敏感的部位也和身下的人的零距离接触了。而他动作的摩擦则给火苗添了不少燃料以至于——呃——他有这么一点儿，他发誓只有一点儿，硬了。

他有些紧张起来，自从进了迷雾之后就没有过这种经历了，每天重复被杀或者逃脱，救人或者被救，单纯倒也忙碌，若不是今天这一遭，他都快忘了人类基本需求之一了。

但，别，不应该是现在。更不应该是杀手。特别是这家伙。

他希望对方没发现他的小变化，他悄悄地想把下半身挪个位置，但在他的可移动范围内，似乎哪里都不太对。

弗兰克希望对方没发现他发现了。

说实话，压在他身上的人尝试使用下半身的力气时，他就没法集中注意力在他的刀上了。

零距离这个状态本身就很不妙了，无论对他还是对他。哪个壮年男子能顶得住这种刺激，弗兰克猜没有，他只能庆幸自己转移了一会注意力沉住了气。

不过随着抵住自己的感觉愈发强烈，他还是犹豫着开口了。

“呃，抱歉，你能不能别再动了？”

大卫停下来，气氛顿时尴尬起来，他觉得自己有点气血上涌。

“我、我不知道应该怎么办，这种事在这个地方不常有，对吧？”

两个人故意避开心知肚明的问题，一人一屠开始了不知是否缓解气氛的尴尬聊天。

“是啊，我也是第一次遇到——你的队友真厉害。”

“哈哈，也许我会把你的话带给他。”

“也许我不是在夸他。”

“那我就把拳头带给他。”

“我想也是。”弗兰克叹了一口气，“真稀奇，我居然在和我要杀的人聊天。”

“显然，你现在也杀不了我。”大卫的呼吸声有些重，“而我的同伴们已经安全离开，我现在没什么可害怕的。”

“我现在该害怕是吗，也许你下一秒会突然给我两拳头，而我——压根没有反抗的力气——哈啊，你可真沉。”

“你说中了，我本来确实揍你的。”大卫轻笑起来，“肌肉的力量，不然现在我已经和我的脊椎骨说再见了。”

“哈哈很好笑。”弗兰克接得有气无力。他确实有点缺氧了。

他好像幻听了——

“游戏结束了。”

还没呢，这不还有一个逃生者和他一起被困住了呢嘛。弗兰克懒懒地想。

“我说，结束了。”声音听起来有点生气。“弗兰克，我很失望。”

弗兰克睁大眼睛，这是恶灵的对话——

“等一下等一下，还没结束！我还能再努力一下！”他试图起身，却和大卫的脑袋撞了正着，他头晕目眩地跌回地面，嘴里仍嘟囔着：“我会做好的，下一次，我会做好的...”

“呃嘿？你在和谁说话呢？”大卫揉着脑袋，有些担忧地看着这位突然发起疯来的杀手，不过很快，他也听到了有人在他耳边低语的声音。

“弗兰克，我总得得到些什么的。”那种让人发疯的窃窃私语此刻听起来格外语重心长，弗兰克觉得身体一轻，压住他们的物体虚化消失，他身上的人跪坐起来看着他，他的脑袋刚刚磕得生疼，他迷迷糊糊地发声，试图朝对方伸出手去。

“嘿，能不能拉——”

他的手没能伸出去，反而是被固定在了原地，他听见悉悉索索的声音，他侧过头，看见的是几根蛛腿从地面伸出来，压在了他的手腕与肘关节处，他动了动腿，受到的阻力告诉他显然腿部也有。

“什么鬼？”他暗骂一句，再一次用力，这一次仍然没什么效果。

他面具的视野其实并不怎么好，这一点上他羡慕苏西的设计感。他能感觉到那位脱困的逃生者并没有急着离开，他似乎在和什么东西说话，弗兰克听不真切，只是时间拖的越久他越是有种不祥的预感。

被控制的感觉糟透了，尤其是在他不知道自己要面对什么的情况下，也许逃生者在找他的刀，但其实用不着，他光用拳头就可以打个痛快，也许他在分辨方位准备跑路，但对于一个老手来说时间又太久了。

又也许，他和恶灵做交易去了。哈，祭品和恶灵能有什么交易，他们只需要上钩然后被带走就行。弗兰克撇撇嘴，努力让自己的心情变的轻松一点。

说话声突然停止了，空气凝固了大约两秒，大卫站起身，活动了一下身体，随后重新调整姿势跨坐在弗兰克大腿的位置，他又说了句什么，于是弗兰克腿部的那些蛛腿撤开融入了地面。

大卫俯下身，他一手撑在杀手脸侧的地面，另一只手抓上杀手的面具，毫不犹豫地把它向上扯开。他的力气突然变得很大，以至于面具一边的宽皮筋承受不住断开了。

哦豁，顾不得被皮筋弹到脸的痛楚，弗兰克有些沮丧地想，或许下一把得找朱莉借装备了。

也许他应该生气而不是沮丧，不过他现在真的挺难受，难受得想干脆放弃挣扎。他今天疼也疼得够多了，脸上多挨两下也不会怎么样。

这可不像个杀手会遭遇的事，他为自己哀叹。

“嘿，我想你还记得我。”他注意到他脸上露出了笑容，“果然是你。”

“什么...”弗兰克听得有点莫名其妙，直到他认真审视了一番眼前那张脸。随后他心虚地开始打着哈哈岔开话题，“你、你可能认错人了。”

虽然他不怎么特意记过这里出现的人们的长相，但他确实记得这个人，即使是距今已过去了不少时日，毕竟这是他给恶灵的初战成果。不过，开什么玩笑，欺骗加上偷袭，弗兰克丝毫不觉得眼前这位壮硕的家伙给他来上几拳头就能满足，而对方看起来格外记仇。他也是有痛觉的，他开始思考要不要央求对方别打脸了，否则他还得想点额外的借口解释。

“你长的挺可爱的。”大卫好像并没有抓着过去不放的意思，弗兰克松了口气，“未成年？”

“呸，如果你说进这里时的年纪。”他没好气地反驳，“我十九岁了。”

他想了想，为了维持气势，他恶狠狠地补充道：“你弄坏了我的面具、弄丢了我的刀，你最好祈祷下一次别遇到我，我已经记住你了。”

“我不介意你记住我，”大卫眨眨眼，“何况你已经记住我了，从很久以前。对吧？搞偷袭的坏家伙？”

弗兰克立即噤声，想假装什么都不知道，这让大卫不禁笑出了声。

“哈，你在想‘这个家伙是不是要揍我一顿解气’，对吧？说实话我确实有点想，不过那没什么意义，还不如，像这样聊聊天？”

“以及，除了脸以外，你也可以记住我的名字，大卫·金。”

弗兰克侧过头避开他的视线，“没必要。杀人不需要知道被杀者的名字。”

“别这样说，总会有需要的时候的。”大卫低头，拉近了他与弗兰克的距离，“你呢，你叫什么名字。”

“......”

“唔，虽然恶灵已经告诉我了，不过我还是想听你自己说啦。”

“什！”弗兰克张了张嘴，想起身找回一些立场，但那些从土里生长出来的藤蔓似的蛛腿并不想让他如愿，“为什么、为什么恶灵会——”

“会站在我这一边，是吗？”大卫捏住弗兰克的下巴迫使他与他对视，他的眼神热情而诚挚，表情似乎有一丝疲惫，更多的能从他脸上读出的还是自信与......弗兰克觉得自己最好不要读懂，作为一个冷血的杀手。“告诉我你的名字，我告诉你恶灵给了我什么指示。”

他故意作出有些困扰的表情，“本来自我介绍就是礼尚往来，我还附加了额外福利呢。你还挺赚的吧，报个名字就好。”

弗兰克其实没什么兴趣，他只是不想继续在这个距离下与这个男人对视，他的眼神开始游移，试图躲开下巴上那只好像力大无穷的手，尝试无果之后他认命般闭上了眼睛，“弗兰克，弗兰克·莫里森，好了，你得到你想要的了，既然你也不想揍我，那么现在，放开我吧。”

“它，不，她把这里的规则暂时取消了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里开始正式发车了，因为格式总是怪怪的所以断章也迷了一点orz

弗兰克猜到了，“恶灵把对你的抑制和给我的力量撤离了是吧？所以呢？你可以为你以前被我杀掉的朋友们揍我一顿，然后再下一次的游戏里被我杀掉。”处于某些原因，弗兰克尽量避免对上大卫的视线，但这在对方的眼里看起来，他只是让自己显得更加胆怯而已。至少对前地下拳击手而言，一个普通的十九岁青年——就算他打过篮球——压根不能算是对手。

“没什么区别，做你想做的，然后做完赶紧走。”

“唉，聪明但是心急的小家伙。”大卫沉吟了一会，似乎在组织语言，“你知道恶灵想看到什么吗，她让我‘做些有趣的事情，不然我亲自动手’。你认为什么是有趣的事情？”

“不知道，不关心，怎样都好，也许她今天觉得逃生者反杀杀手就挺有趣的。”弗兰克有些不耐烦，他不喜欢别人说话打哑迷，他对谜题没什么兴趣，尤其是倒霉透了的今天。但是大卫只是看着他，看的他有些心里发毛，他开始明白无论是他或是她现在想要的都不是杀戮。

也不知道这家伙刚刚撩起来的火消下去没有。对于自己冒出的想法，弗兰克情不自禁地打了个寒颤。身为一个男人，他当然很理解，有时候下半身就是有自己的想法，无关乎对象和场合。

“你挺对我胃口的。”大卫突然开口，吓得弗兰克浑身抖了三抖，“出于道德，我得多问一句。你的，呃，你的标准？”

弗兰克瑟缩一下没做声，他偷偷观察大卫的表情却恰好对上了视线，下一秒两个人同时假装无事发生地转过头。

弗兰克不得不承认，大卫·金长的不错，身材也好，如果作为...醒醒，别用脑子的那部分继续思考了，这太危险了。

“怎么说也得是个妹子比较好......”弗兰克艰难地咽了口唾沫。

“恶灵说那样就没意思了。”

“那我可不可以当上面那个......”

“恶灵说那还不如她亲自来。何况我怎么看也不该是下面那个吧？或者也许，你去再练个二十年肌肉什么的。”

弗兰克憋屈得有点发疯，刚才的闹剧也不是没给他带来一点反应，窒息感带来的眩晕在此刻似乎又加重了不少，他急促地吸气尝试让自己冷静下来。

他试着动了动自己的腿，他的腿因为被长时间压着有些麻，哪怕是微小的移动也会带来一阵触电般的感觉。

他发现身上的人表情有些微妙起来，大卫喘着气，血色染上他的耳朵，他压低了自己的声音，贴近无处可逃的弗兰克耳边。

“别动，我要忍不住了。”

弗兰克明白为什么他坐在他大腿上后几乎没在动过了。他意识到的时候他自己也早已从脸颊红到了耳根。

他开始求助恶灵。

“是不是还有其他路子可以走...”

“没了，你要是不喜欢大卫，我就把他送回去让他自己解决后续，但别想着能躲过你的问题。”固定他手臂的蛛腿紧了紧，更多活跃的声音穿过地面传进弗兰克脑袋里，他绝望地叹息。

“我倒是想...呸不是，我不想！而且你怎么能逼别人干这种事呢，他只是个路过的人类好吧。”

“我也想亲自来的嘛，偶尔也想活动活动。”声音听起来还有点不满，“不过他挺喜欢你的，那我就成人之美咯。”

“不是，你所谓的表现不好要惩罚指的是这种吗？”

“没有啦，对每个人都不一样的。比如你的小伙伴苏西，她的惩罚是一个月没有糖吃。”

“？你说什么？”

“也许我不该拿女孩子当例子，那换一个，比如陷阱杀手，他的惩罚是踩在自己的夹子里罚站。”

“这太过分了！这不公平！”弗兰克在心里大叫着。

“唔嗯，我也觉得，要不下一次只叫他罚站吧。”

“不是啊！我说！对我！太不公平了！”

“有啥不公平的，要我说，其他人还没这机会呢。”

“我宁愿不要好吧...”

“乖，下次血网里给你多塞苹果。”

“不是这个问题...”

“小兔崽子挺能叨叨的，老娘这就把大卫送走亲自来收拾你。”

“不不不算了。”弗兰克抬眼看向神情微妙的大卫，对方正强忍着不对他做些什么，即便气氛消磨了他的大半意志。“但你至少得给我松绑。”

蛛腿窜回地下，弗兰克活动了一下手腕找回感觉，他伸出手，抓住俯视着他的这位逃生者的衣领，深吸一口气，一把把他拽了下来。

——————

弗兰克大概是过于紧张了，他用的劲有点儿大。大卫因为他突然的拽拉也没什么准备，就这么鼻梁对鼻梁直直地撞了上去。

弗兰克听见那个喜欢bb的恶灵在他耳边深深地叹了口气。

纵使内心千万条脏话，他也得憋着不对雇主说。他忍着鼻梁疼，双手捧住大卫的脸。他看见大卫鼻梁上和自己大约是同款的一块红印了，他只当什么都没发生，在这位自己失误下的受害者笑出声前用生涩的吻堵住了他的嘴。

他怎么说也是和乔伊在深夜钻研过某些动作片的成年人了，但这并不影响他在自己的双唇触碰到另一个人的柔软时脑子依旧会宕机。大卫也没好到哪里去。酒桌上吹牛总还是要吹的，实际上有多少经验只有他自己才知道。他确实为弗兰克的主动惊讶到了，不过身为长辈的那一方，他还是能稳定一下局面的。

比如从一个更加深入的吻开始。

他把手伸进弗兰克的帽兜里，用手掌摁着他的后脑勺让他与自己挨得更近，灵巧的舌头试探着撬开这个新手的上下齿，引导着他的舌与自己的相交缠。

起初的二人都有些束手束脚的，随着气氛的升温，大卫先一步大胆起来。他开始毫不留情地掠夺弗兰克呼吸的节奏，试图挤压出他口腔内的每一丝空气。弗兰克毫无还手之力，他想要退缩却被强有力的手臂固定得死死地，他只能被动地迎合愈来愈热情的吻，似有似无的缺氧状态让他的眼神涣散起来，腰部变的酥软，他忘掉了大卫之前的忠告，开始用小幅度蹬腿的方式表达他的不满。

明明是他主动的！难道不该由他来主导吗！

混合起来的唾液从他的嘴角流出，他觉得自己的身体开始变的奇怪起来，在大卫准备结束这个漫长的吻之前，他甚至下意识地用自己的舌再次挑逗他——尽管他不觉得自己还能承受第二次如此猛烈的进攻。

大卫可以继续，他想继续的。虽然弗兰克的吻技挺糟糕的，不过他确实喜欢这种青涩的感觉，尤其对象是这家伙的情况下。但他非得腾出手来不可。首先，得把弗兰克乱动的双腿制住。其次，他开始解自己的腰带。

把已经站起来的家伙关在紧身裤里本来就不是好受的一件事，何况这个不知道体谅别人的小家伙还一直有意无意给他——好吧也许是它，更多的刺激。大卫看着面前眼神迷离带着水汽、半张着嘴颤抖着的小家伙，意识到自己的控制力不知不觉中已经所剩无几。

弗兰克无法思考，或者说很难思考，他侧过头找了一个能看见对方动作的角度，他看着大卫解开皮带，接着是纽扣，然后是拉链，最后，应该是内裤。他的家伙探出头来的时候，弗兰克不假思索地抬手握住了它。

“哎我草。”这是他发现自己在干什么时的第一反应。

“我是不是应该放手？”这是第二个念头。

“哎我草。”这是大卫突然被捏住把柄时的第一反应。

“他是不是被亲傻了。”这是第二个。

恶灵叹气。

弗兰克牙一咬心一横，心说不就是撸管吗给自己撸和给别人撸还有区别怎么的，他索性用另一只手半撑起身体，另一只圈住身上人的家伙开始做起有节奏的上下运动。

大卫很快发出了舒适的呻吟。弗兰克也不知道究竟是自己的技术好得让他觉得舒服还是他本来就快要到极限了，他只是有些机械地加快了些速度想快点结束这个过程。

于是某一时刻，随着一声有些粗重的叹息，炙热的白色液体喷涌而出，洒在了弗兰克的脸和胸口上。

“呃，我是不是应该在开始前先把衣服脱掉的。”弗兰克下意识地闭上了眼睛，他不满地撇了撇嘴，带着一丝报复的意味把沾在手上的液体蹭在了大卫裤子上。

“抱歉抱歉。”大卫带着歉意微笑着，用手指擦去了弗兰克脸颊的那部分，“你的表情太可爱了，我没忍住。”

“有什么可爱的...”弗兰克嘟囔着，他正想着怎么把对方打发走结束这一切，却意外地发现对方压根没有因为一次的释放就软下来。它仍然保持着充血的状态，甚至比之前看上去还要精神一些。

“我他妈...”他想，我该不会是要奉陪到底吧。

“那肯定咯，你不是都做过觉悟了吗。”

“就尼玛离谱，哪有人射过一发之后还能接着来的啊？”

“自己嫩别以为全世界都萎呗。”

“去你妈的你才萎呢。”

“和你主子顶嘴是吧，那行，大卫金完事了你也别想跑了。”

“恶灵姐姐我错了。”

“...”

恶灵不再出声，大卫已经从他身上下去，跪坐在一边，看起来无辜又安静，看起来甚至有几分可怜——弗兰克不知道自己为什么会有这个念头。他看了一眼大卫那看起来比自己要大上不少的家伙，赞叹之余豪气十足地解开了自己的子弹腰带。

随后抖抖索索地开始褪下自己的裤子。

他又不知道把什么东西塞进身体里是什么感觉，如果纹身勉强算一个的话，那他有的印象，就是疼，超级疼。尽管为了维持住头儿的形象他从来没谈起过。

而现在，现在要进入他身体的可不是那种细细的纹身针。弗兰克必须承认，他有点、不，非常害怕，就是害怕之余还有这么点期待，他把这归于该死的好奇心，他尽量不去考虑本能什么的，想的越多只会越觉得自己奇奇怪怪的。

跟别的男人做，还兴奋起来什么的，更重要的是他还是被上的那个，他不能与团队分享的经历又多了一件，特别是对最近不知道从哪里弄来几本奇怪文学的朱莉和苏西。他发誓他不是自己想看的，只是迷糊的苏西某一天忘记把它们收起来，他又正好...

专注点好吗弗兰克！永夜之所冰冷的空气缠绕上他裸露的躯体，他哆嗦了一下随即贴近了这里唯一的热源。

大卫也在想事情。

尽管他的下半身胀痛的不行，但他和大多数时候脱离大脑控制的弗兰克不太一样。

其实也没别的，他只是在揣摩眼前这位看起来挺年轻的杀手，究竟是出于本能、还是在恶灵的威逼下做出的“这些”举动。

又或许，他觉得自己的想法有点不切实际，他也喜欢我呢？

他有点在意这个，在这个不太是时候的时候。

然后他怀里就接到了一个纤细的身体。

前言撤回，现在的他一点也不像个杀手，或者从刚刚开始就不是个杀手了。他的皮夹克敞开着，里面的灰色卫衣拉链被拉开，露出了大片在环境中更显白皙的皮肤，青年人并没有大卫那样健美的身材，但他薄薄的肌肉在此刻让大卫的喉咙干涩起来。他的裤子半脱下，因为姿势的缘故，大卫可以看见他那被外套遮得若隐若现的臀瓣。

他艰难地咽了口唾沫，强迫自己把注意力集中在对方的脸上，试图从他的表情里读到自己想读的东西——

弗兰克正专注地看着他，用他那湿漉漉的、压抑着情欲的眸子。他们的视线相交的一瞬间，弗兰克不知是故意还是无意地伸出一点点舌头，舔掉了方才残留在嘴角的粘稠液体。

啊我他妈的。大卫不着痕迹地猛吸了一口冰凉的空气，肺部的冷却并没有缓和身体的火热，他感觉到自己呼出的气体依旧灼热滚烫，仿佛要把他自己都烫伤一般。

再一次地，他再一次把这个根本没有意识到自己在玩火的小东西推倒，摁在了地上。

不过这一次——

大卫强硬地把他的裤子尽数扯下，男孩因为寒冷条件反射地颤抖起来，他抓起他的一条腿架在自己的肩膀上。

——这一次，无论是他还是他，都再没有反悔的机会了。


	3. Chapter 3

男人啊，是很容易被下半身支配的一种生物。

大卫以前不信的。

尤其是他的兄弟们和他分享他们和女人们的桃色故事时，大卫总是打趣着笑他们重色轻友。

现在他信了。虽然对象是个男人吧。

男人怎么了，在原先自己生活的地方又不是没听过这些。

当然，躺在自己身下、面泛潮红、压抑地喘息着、多看一眼就让人把持不住的——没见过。

私密的部位毫无保留地暴露在其他人的眼前，弗兰克下意识地想把腿合拢，大卫在他能够这么做以前贴近了他，用虎口掐住他架在自己肩膀上的那条腿的腘窝，靠自己的身体把他的腿压到一个没那么容易动弹的角度。

距离的贴近也让他胯下兴奋起来的东西蹭上了弗兰克大腿根部柔软的区域，大卫因为这预期外触碰带来的刺激轻颤了一下，与此同时他也感觉到身下的人不着痕迹地缩了缩身体。

他知道弗兰克压根没准备好。他意识不到自己对他的吸引力。

大卫小幅度地摆动腰部摩擦着弗兰克大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤以略微缓解下身的酸胀与兴奋，他空闲的左手则有些迫不及待地向弗兰克的身下探索过去。

忍耐，他对自己说。他并不想给别人带去什么心理上的伤害，即使这个别人是杀手也一样，不仅限于弗兰克。

是的，他喜欢打架，喜欢肾上腺素爆发时的那种充沛感，但并不代表他擅长或者是热衷于给别人制造心理阴影。

何况这家伙还是个孩子呢，他看着弗兰克的脸，弗兰克似乎在害羞与大胆间做着自我斗争，不过在他感觉到大卫的视线后，他选择瞪了大卫一眼——尽管一点威慑力都没有，抬起手用自己的手臂挡住了脸。

他显然不太能承受住腿间的摩擦，他也渐渐开始有些硬起来的趋势了。

第一根手指进入时，弗兰克几乎是一瞬间绷紧了全身的肌肉。他扭动着腰肢想逃开，却又咬牙忍住停留在原地，他的身体紧张得几乎有些痉挛，大卫的手指被夹在他的体内进退维谷，他只能俯下身去亲吻这个青年的脸颊。

“别怕，放松点，我会慢慢来的。”他在他耳边轻声说。

大卫知道弗兰克在努力了，他咬着自己夹克的衣袖，眼睛闭着，睫毛微微颤抖，看起来既可爱又可怜。大卫开始用很慢的速度抽插手指，每一次都比上一次更深入一些。他得给弗兰克一些时间。他不断地亲吻弗兰克的身体，从他脖颈上的刺青吻到他胸口的伤疤，他知道他以前不是什么乖巧的孩子，但在年轻的身体上看见伤痕和淤青着实让他有些心疼——正因为他掐过无数的架，知晓每一道伤口都要疼很久才会愈合，每一块淤青都将成为短期内的折磨。正因为了解疼痛，才不希望看见别人受伤。

拳击手的指节总会有一层薄茧，每次当这块硬化的皮肤刮过穴口时，弗兰克都会从喉咙里发出一声呜咽，这声呜咽随着大卫的开拓逐渐染上了一丝暧昧的情欲，他干涩的肠道开始溢出晶莹的液体，让手指的运动变的顺畅起来。

接着大卫试探着加入了第二根手指。

他把节奏放得很缓慢——主要是为了照顾弗兰克。如果问他的小兄弟本身，他当然也想直接一点获得解放。但那样就有点强奸的意味了。那不是他想要的。

弗兰克知道大卫很难受。

他可以感知到在自己的大腿上摩擦的那根东西的坚硬。它硬了多久，意味着大卫忍了多久。

他也知道大卫在迁就自己。

在自己能够吞下两根手指之后，他觉得自己已经适应了体内插入异物的怪异感。

弗兰克·莫里森，你可以做到。他于是深呼吸，把堵在喉咙里的呻吟咽下去，向大卫发出了邀请。

这真让人害臊。他努力保持住深沉而稳重的声线让自己显得游刃有余，即使大家都知道并非如此。

“已经可以了，”他把挡住自己脸的双手伸向大卫拥住了他，“我准备好了。”

“来吧。”他的声音控制不住地发抖，他第一次杀人的时候都没这么慌过。

“可是你...”大卫的手指在他身体里动了几下，他咬着下唇遏制自己发出示弱的声音。

“废、废话少说，”他闭上眼睛吻上他的唇，“别让我重复第二次，我没那么多耐心。”

“...”他接受了这个邀请的吻，犹豫着抽离了手指。

“快点...”弗兰克催促道。他也不知道自己什么时候会反悔——

“那你可别哭出来啊。”大卫沉吟片刻笑了，他把弗兰克的臀部略微抬起，用自己的坚挺抵上了刚刚扩张完毕的洞口。

——或者马上。

就着肠液的润滑，它的顶端挤进了柔软而温暖的内部。大卫掐着弗兰克的腰，开始向更深处挺进。

它，可比两根手指要粗的多。不祥的预感来的有点晚，在肠道被强行撑到极限的前一秒，弗兰克开始诅咒自己没必要的心软。

那句话怎么说的来着，爱情使人盲目。弗兰克恨大卫在性这事上对他太温柔了，搞得他脑子都有点不清醒。

弗兰克·莫里森发现自己做不到，但太晚了，他还能怎么办，让大卫立刻停下重新换回手指吗？老天，那也太尴尬了，不仅尴尬而且丢他的人。出尔反尔的事他也不是没做过，但现在这种情况最好别。

这可比手指疼多了。他想用手臂发力把自己拉向大卫却因为身体莫名地发软而失败了，所幸对方挺善解人意地用手掌托着他的背把他拥进了自己的怀里。侵入体内的巨物让他有种眩晕与窒息的感觉，相比之下疼痛倒显得不是那么尖锐了。他的双腿无意识地盘上了大卫的腰间，这对于大卫而言正是无声的邀请。

在大卫全部进来的时候，弗兰克有几秒钟甚至忘了怎么呼吸。他张着嘴却没有在吸入空气，唾液从他的嘴角溢出，顺着脖颈流到了他的锁骨，他几乎是靠着大卫给他的支撑力挂在他的身上，从脚趾尖到手指尖，他全都有些使不上劲。

或者说不敢使劲。一旦他有用力的念头冒出来，先收缩的一定是他和大卫亲密接触的那部分。

弗兰克有点欲哭无泪，他的内壁本来就紧紧地吸附着大卫的形状，他如果再收紧一些的话......

那也太奇怪了，就好像自己故意要榨他一样。虽然不知道大卫会不会这么想。

“怎么样？”耳边响起了他的声音，打断了弗兰克的胡思乱想。

他支支吾吾不知道该回答些什么，也不知道对方具体指什么。弗兰克觉得自己想的太多，就比如真刀实枪上阵，其实也就疼那一会，压根没那么可怕。

他没注意到自己的意识刚刚差点就断片了。

“我要动了，可以吗？”男人的声音温柔得像是在和自己撒娇。忘记了主导权在谁手里的弗兰克飘飘然地给出了肯定的答复。

弗兰克恨自己这个容易飘的脑子。

他的身体随着大卫的节奏开始晃动，体内的坚挺物搅动着肠壁，弗兰克有一种每次它都挺入到更深处的错觉。体内被别人进出，带给他异样与羞耻的同时也让他的理智渐渐被某种愉悦感消磨。而它某次抽离后再次进入撞到的某一个位置时，弗兰克触电一般地蜷缩起身体，连带着他的肠道内壁都是一阵收紧。大卫发现了这一点，他尝试起用一深一浅的方式取悦自己，也取悦对方。

他的喘息声很快带上了哭腔——因为被侵入深处的不适感，更多是因为陌生的、初次体验到的快感。

“呜、慢、慢点，别...”大卫试着加快腰部起伏的频率时，青年终于因为无法承受而开口了。“这种...这种......”

大卫没有说话，只是捏着弗兰克的下巴让他仰起脸，他低头，吻上了他火热的唇。

依旧是一个赤诚的、漫长的吻。直到舌扫遍口腔内的每一处空隙，二人才有些不舍地分开。弗兰克再没有余力说出完整的句子了，他只能发出短促且诱人的气音，虚抓着大卫的背让自己不至于在对方猛烈的进攻下失去平衡。

在大卫充满技巧的进攻下，弗兰克很快迎来了高潮。他把脸埋进大卫的颈窝，呜咽着颤抖身体，泄在了大卫漂亮的腹肌上。紧接着大卫加快了速度，挤开他骤然贴紧自己的内壁。最后他大幅地挺动几次，增大的肉体间的撞击声让弗兰克屏住了呼吸，他用手臂环着大卫的脖子仰起头，他的腰被大卫掐住整根脉入，滚烫的液体留在了弗兰克的深处。

这几乎耗光了他们两个人的所有力气。大卫从弗兰克的身体里离开后，他任由失去支点的弗兰克软软地倒在他的腿上，白浊液体从他开合的后穴里流出来滴进地面里，大卫强迫自己忽略场面的色情感，他一手撑着疲惫的身体，另一只手则轻轻抚摸起了青年的头发。

空气一时间很宁静，他们不约而同地开始思考起逃生者和杀手间特殊关系存在的可能性。

大卫觉得自己下一次遇见他时很可能认真不起来了。

弗兰克觉得自己下一次遇见他时必定会针对他到底。

在这样的世界里谈爱情有点可笑，但大卫可以很坦然地承认自己爱上了这个青年，没错，弗兰克是个叛逆的家伙，但他的叛逆同样激得起人的保护欲。或者也许，他本来就是需要被保护的孩子。大卫自诩不是什么品德高尚的人，但他也会有为了钱以外的东西挥拳的时候。

弗兰克呢？

弗兰克不懂爱情是什么，他还没到时候。但他确实地享受和大卫共度的时光，二人独处的时光。他可以从大卫身上找到自己过去想要却没有得到的某种东西。或者也许，他只是想要和这个男人在一起。

谁知道呢。

只有对局时才会相见，因为意外缔结的亲密关系，在此处，在此刻——

“别指望下次我遇到你时会放水。”弗兰克的声音里还留着几分脱力的余韵，而在体内残存着被威胁者的种子的情况下威胁别人本身也没什么气势。

大卫耸耸肩：“或许我可以和恶灵达成长期协议，比如我们俩独处的时候把你的......”

“别，恶灵不会做这种无聊的事的。”弗兰克笑了，“何况你可没有和她交易的筹码。”

“谁说的，我觉得挺有意思的。”风声夹杂着嘈杂的、模糊的声音，灌进了两个人的耳朵。

弗兰克笑不出来了。“你他妈...”

虽然他有那么一瞬间觉得那样也不错。但他不会说的。

大卫只是看着他笑，他笑起来的时候格外温柔，仿佛连永夜之地的晚风都能染上他的热度。

初见的时候没发现，弗兰克想，他其实挺好看的。

————————

整件事的后续之一，恶灵帮弗兰克找回了刀，修好了面具。顺便给他们两个人安排了休假和跨阵营壁共浴的特权。这之后又来了一发，所以休假延长了。

后续之二，弗兰克被迫把他的夹克洗了，上面的血迹同脏污一起被洗的干干净净。现在除非他偷偷借成员们的衣服出战，不然他看起来就像个刚刚加入的有头部皮肤的人类。

后续之三，嗯...大卫这之后像什么都没发生过那样，该溜他的时候还是在溜。只是他总把弗兰克有意无意地带到地图不会有人经过的角落，乘着年轻杀手挥刀的空挡靠近他耳边说些有的没的的话。然后？然后这把就四跑了，其他三人到出了大门都没能再看见杀手。

至于业绩，恶灵满意就行。

不论方式。


End file.
